It's a little werid don'tcha think?
by Sorry I'm such a nerd
Summary: Lee is a music prodigy and meets a guy named Gaara who has appeared in his life? Between the death of his adoptive father and his best friend Neji who has a crush on him? You start realizie that life is a kind of choatic in a loving yet sucky way...
1. Chapter 1 The meeting

_6 years of age. Homeless. His toes frozen, butt hurts on cold hard ground, fingers numb in the cold winter night. Black chopped bangs cover his eyes. Should hunched in an unlikely fashion. Rock Lee is his name. He hugs his stuffed squirrel tightly against his chest. He cuddles closer to the garbage can by the gas station side. Lee looks up at the crescent moon and thinks, Mom…Dad…I miss so much…_

"_Boy. What are you doing out here in cold?" A deep male voice says to Lee. _

_Lee's black orbs look up to see a man. Black hair cut into a bowl shape, tan leather like skin, green spandex clinging to his muscular tall body, and his killer white teeth showing. He pulls his squirrel close to his chest. His eyes look down in shame._

"_I have nowhere to go sir." Lee answers softly._

"_And why is that?" The man says crouching down to Lee's level._

"_My mother and Father…they were killed…" He answers once again but quieter this time._

"_Hmm…boy what is your name?"_

"_Rock. Rock Lee."_

_Slowly his purely whites flash at Lee. He grabs Lee's hand and shakes it._

"_Well Lee…My name is Gai very pleased to meet you. Now one more question Lee…would you like to live with me?" _

_Lee looks into his dark black eyes…all he sees is happiness…__trust.__ Lee slowly nods. _

_Big arms wrap around Lee's waist picking him up taking him to his new home._

17 years later you find a boy named Gaara walking down the empty halls ways of his university. His pure red hair flopping with every step. His pale hands shoved into his dark pair loose jeans. His kanji sign appearing on his forehead. His lean, muscular body shifting as he turns the corner.

_Everyday…I wait to see your face…_

Gaara's ears perked up to the sound coming for the room before him. He cautiously opens it.

_I sit there thinking…when will I'll be ever be able to see…_

Gaara see a big room with red leather chairs and big stage. A spot light is put on one boy in a light green t-shirt and the rise of his lower half covered by a huge navy blue piano. His jet-black hair cut into loose bowl cup. His raven eyes stare in nowhere particular. His fingers pushing the keys in a smooth pattern.

_I guess…it'll always be mystery…to me…_

Gaara listens to the tune his lips curling up a little. He slips into the back so he cannot be seen. His blue-green eyes stare at the boy with interest.

_I love you and you love me…but why…did you have to…to…_

Suddenly tears come from his eyes spilling down his cheeks. Turn his tan cheeks red. His hits one note and holds it.

_Leave…_

The word spills form his lips in his whisper. Gaara sits there for a moment before beginning to clap.

Lee jumps at the sound of clapping and looks at the person appearing in the light. Short bloody hair lays on his head, pale hands smacking against eachother, a red kanji sign on his forehead, and his blue-green eyes surrounded by black rings. His thin pink lips curl as he claps more. I jump from the piano seat and scurry to get my music sheet and shove it in my bag.

"That was…nice you no?" The mystery man says to me.

I look up at him with wide eyes, but soon rests into a soft smile.

"Thank you." I say while shoving the papers into the bag.

"Who the artist?" He asks.

"Actually I wrote it." I say shyly while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Hmm…that's was very good…" He seems to say more to himself than me.

"Thank you. I must be going now. I should have been in class by now. I'm sorry if caused you to be late." I bow and turn to leave until his hand reaches my shoulder and turns me back into him.

"What is your name?" I ask him my hand still on his shoulder.

The boy looks at his feet and whispers, "Rock Lee."

My lips turn up slightly at the respond. I take his hand and shake it firmly.

"Gaara. Nice to meet you." I say with a smirk. I'm not the usually the one to talk but this boy hold my interest.

"You too." Then he runs out the room with my eyes trailing after him.

My smirk becomes bigger as I shove my hands back in my pockets.

_Well hello…Rock Lee…_


	2. Chapter 2 Competition has just begun

Bloody red eyes stare at the café. Gaara trudges inside.

**Dude you look like you had a hangover! **A deep voice chuckles.

_Shut up. Need coffee…9 am in the morning…_

Ever since I was little I had a voice in my head. What I think he hears. It seems like it or he will never go away! The head demon's name is Shukaku. He's sorta like an imaginary friend…minus the friend part.

"Naruto. One black coffee." I mumble as I sit down at the bar in medium café.

The place buzzes with conversations and music coming from the guitarist on stage. I put my head down as I wait for my coffee.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and I look up to see a cup of coffee and a smiling blonde.

"So how's life?" Naruto asks me smiling with his blue eyes dazzling at me.

"What do you mean?" I take a sip of my coffee feeling the taste linger on my taste buds.

"School…family…_boyfriend_?" He tries to say casually.

I frown at him.

"I don't have a boyfriend once again Naruto…sorry we all cannot find ourselves a Sasuke like a certain someone." I take another sip.

The blonde blushes light and stills continues the topic, "Did you meet a boy?"

The corners of my lips tilt up slightly.

"Actually…I did…he plays piano…" I mumble quietly.

Naruto face lights up, a huge smile covers his face. I take one last gulp of coffee and set my money on the bar counter.

"I better get back to the dorm see you later…" I say walking away.

"Wait!" He yells at me.

"Hn?" I say looking over my shoulder.

"What's his name? I might know him."

"_Rock Lee…"_ Come off my lips in a deep accent. And with that I walk out the café.

Lee sits there in the empty library, which is hardly used since the new one was built. He looks around and it seems like the librarian is at his lunch break. Tan fingers strum against the guitar and a voice singing a tune that has been stuck in Lee's head for a while.

_Dreams…That's were a have to go…_

A cord.

_To see your beautiful face…_

D cord.

_Anymore…I stare at a picture of you…and listen to the radio…_

E cord.

_Hope…hope there's a conversation…we both admit we had it good…but until then it's alienation…that much is understood…_

_**Now I realize…**_

Lee fingers strum against all the guitars strings going up and down in a fast rhythm.

_If you ask me how I'm doing I'll say I'm doing just fine I would lie and say that you're not on my mind._

Lee stand up on the table beside him.

_But I go out and I sit down at table set for two…and finally I'm force to face the truth…_

Soon the strumming become soft, along with his voice and Lee smiles softly. He looks down as he strums.

_No matter what I say I'm…_

Lee memory flashes back to the red-head he met the other day.

_Not over you…_

Lee sits down on the table and continue strumming and humming the tune. He closes his eyes and sways to the tune.

"Nice sssinging…" A voice with a deep lisp comes from the other side of the room.

"Ah!" Lee pops his eyes open looking at the man from across the room.

His whitish-greenish skin crinkles around his eyes as he smirks. His long dark black hair sways as he walks towards Lee, smirk never fading.

Once the man is in front of Lee he stretches out and lays his hand on his thigh.

"A-ah…I'm sorry Mr. Orochimaru…I…" Orochimaru slides his hand further down his thigh and gets closer to Lee face, his smirk getting bigger.

"You what?" His voice getting husky.

"I should of known better…you were at your lunch break…" He states slowly.

Orochimaru bring his lips closer to the student.

"Maybe I should teach you a less-"

"Lee!" A voice yells interrupting Orochimaru's

"Ah?" Lee says dizzily looking over his shoulder.

A pale hand grabs Lee and shoves Orochimaru off of him sending him to floor with thump. The hand drags Lee and his guitar out the library.

Lee stands there frozen staring at the red-head.

"G-Gaara?" He practically says choking on his on spit.

"What? What are you doing here?" He asks amazed.

Gaara puts 3 fingers in front of the tan boys shocked face.

"I was walking by."

One finger goes down.

"Saw you getting almost molested."

The second finger goes down.

"I saved you."

The last finger goes down.

I takes a moment for the black haired boy to figure out the message but soon does and smiles.

"Thank you very much Gaara." Lee says bowing with his guitar behind his back.

"What can I do to give you thanks?"

Gaara thinks for moment then shrugs. Lee grabs Gaara's hand leading him hot and sunny outside to an unknown place.

"I know exactly what to do!" The boy shouts happily.

**Already holding hands…ne? Good job little dude! **Shukaku says giving props to Gaara.

Finally making it to the unknown destination, the red-head gets pulled into a some what busy ice-cream shop.

Still comfortably holding the boy's hand the excited raven hair boy pulls him to the counter. Lee sets the guitar on the other side of the counter.

"Tenten 1 medium cone of mint chocolate please!"

A girl with 2 tight dark brown buns on top of her head with a couple strings hanging loose with deep brown eyes and pink lips slightly curved into a smile appears along with the ice-cream stained smock she was wearing.

"Coming right up! And one for your friend here…?" She asks looking down at the 2 boys hands that were still firmly connected.

"Medium size cup with vanilla ice-cream and sprinkles." Gaara states breaking the girl from her daze.

"Be back in a sec. with yah ice-cream."

Couple minutes later Gaara and Lee sit outside on the park bench eating ice-cream. Lee hums as he takes fast licks of his now melting ice-cream, which was starting get messy.

"Careful Lee you are starting to get messy…" I mumble to the boy.

"You should be careful also Gaara…" A thumb wipes across the side of my lip. I turn and see Lee sucking his vanilla sprinkled thumb.

"Because you too are getting messy…" He says, finishing his statement.

Smiling Lee continues eating his mint chocolate ice-cream. Gaara smiles slightly before putting another spoonful of ice-cream into his mouth.

_Lee you are something…_

Neji glares at Gaara from the ice-cream shop window, anger building up in his veins.

Sure Neji seen Lee with many guys and girls, knowing that Lee was bi he still couldn't stand the fact that _**thing **_was with him. Still glaring Neji imagines him and Lee kissing in front of that boy. And the look of anger and jealousy on his face as Neji slowly slides his wet moist tongue into Lee mouth which soon leads Neji tongue running along Lee's long and hard-

"Neji…break time's over." A deep voice says,

Neji awakes from his daze to look at Sasuke. His dark blackish-bluish bangs fall sorta over his eyes black orbs clam and pale light pink lips in a small smile.

"Ok I'll be there in one second."

Shooting one more glance at the two, Neji lips curle into a devious smirk.

_Just you wait Lee…you'll be mine…and you better be prepared…_

_Because once I have you…there will not be not going back…_

**Bum! Bum! Bummmm…! That's all fokes! \(.)/**


	3. Chapter 3 Beginning of the band

"What?" Lee screams at the top of his lungs.

Lee franticly waves his hands in the air. Neji grabs a hold of his hands to calm him down.

Lee whips his head towards Itachi, the brother of Sasuke, and the director of the music program.

"What do you mean…the music program is over?" Lee asks/yells beginning to spaz out again but gets hugged by Neji whispering calm thoughts to the boy.

Itachi sighs looking at the boy in the other boy's arms.

"Lee…we don't have enough funds to keep the music program going…or students. Ever since auto-tune people don't truly understand music now these days." **(True dat!)**

"I'll raise the money and get more students." Lee states, crossing his arms once he was released from Neji's hug.

Itachi was shocked…Lee was a determined person but the look in his eyes was far pass determination…it was…something far bigger.

"And how will you do that?"

"I'll make a band! And fun-raisers! As for the students…pep rallies!"

Itachi lips slowly turn into a smirk. "I have a perfect theme for the band…"

Gaara eyes widen at the poster spotted on the window of the café he regularly get his coffee.

**Dang…he looks hot… **Shukaku practically moans.

The pale boy rips the poster off the café window and looks down getting a closer look that just makes his eyes widen even more.

The picture on the poster is one of three guys and three girls.

The first one is on the side of the poster is of Sasuke posing with Naruto with cat ears and tails wearing black booty shorts with a navy blue mid-drift top and black sneakers. Naruto has a sneaky grin his face as he holds Sasuke's hand while Sasuke smirks slightly.

On the other side of the poster shows a pic of 3 cat girls, a blonde, brunet and pink haired one. All of the girls are wearing tight bejeweled bras, blue short skirts, and big black high heels. All of them smirking and winking.

Lastly is the one in the middle. A tall, thin, lean, yet muscular, tan boy stands there. His back is turned with half of his plump butt cheeks showing in black shorts, low enough to show a green strap to his underwear. A long, black, fluffy tail comes from the crack of his butt cheeks swaying to the right. A light green mid-drift shirt covers the top of his torso. Long, white, and green-striped socks come up his leg stopping 2 inches above the knee. And finally to top it off black street rocker boots on his feet stopping 3 inches above his ankle. The boy is looking over his shoulder with a confused and innocent look. One of the cat ears is down while the other one is perked up with interest.

"L-Lee?" I ask out loud.

**Thought the boy was cute…but seeing him like this… **Shukaku lets out a long, low whistle, **I wanna tap that!**

_You are not tapping anything…without me of course…_

Gaara storms into the café slamming the poster on the counter with a loud smack.

"What is this Naruto?"

After serving a coffee to another customer the blonde walks up the red-head.

"It's my new band! Claws! Like the name?" Naruto says happily.

"Why…why do you have to dress like this?" Gaara refers to the people on the poser, mostly Lee.

Naruto shrugs.

"To save the music program, Itachi says sex appeal works well and fast."

Neji sites there silently in the music room's office watching Lee in his band outfit talking to Itachi about the up coming gig tonight. Neji eyes automatically glue to Lee's half showing ass.

_Gods…his butt is so sexy…so is he…!_

His stare becomes more intense when Lee's mechanical tail (activated by senses of the owner) starts swaying back and fourth.

Absent-minded Neji licks his lips in predatorily fashion.

_Lee you will most definitely be mine…_

Itachi smirks at Neji who is staring at Lee, Lee's a** just to be exact. Trying to listen to the words Lee that was saying Itachi started _really _looking at the boy.

Lee was beautiful no doubt but he was beautiful in an abnormal way. The puckered, light pink non-chapped, full lips, thick but perfectly arched eyebrows, black bob shaped hair that framed his tan face, and those _**big **_dark black eyes that will drive insane if stare into them to long. Gahh! Those mechanical cat ears and tail aren't helping anything either!

"Mr. Itachi~" The neko-boy says to the to young genius 23 year-old teacher.

"Hn?" He replies waking up from his daydream.

"We will be able to raise 30,000,000 dollars right?"

Mr. Itachi doesn't say anything but replies with a small smile.

"I cannot believe I'm here." Gaara grumbles to himself as his blonde friend pulls him into the busy nightclub.

"Come on Gaara! It'll be fun! Plus Lee will be playing also~" Naruto sings to the last part to the trudging boy behind him.

He leaves me at a bar to go get ready for the show. I sip on my vodka mixed with a little beer gaining a light buzz. I close my eyes and picture Lee in the neko outfit. I open my eyes and look around.

Suddenly a flash a green appears but disappears just as fast as it came.

My instant thought was…_Lee._

Neji growls as him and Lee walk into the club. Many eyes look at Lee from men and women.

Some guy whistle and tried to smack his butt but was stopped by my hand twisting his arm around.

"Don't even think about it…" I growl once again but at the man. My eyes darken as I let go of him and jog to catch up with Lee.

Finally we make it backstage passing frantic people running around to make sure everything was perfect.

Lee and me walk into the huge dressing room showing the other members of the band having make being put on. (Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten).

"Lookin sexy Lee!" Yells the blonde headed girl aka Ino slapping Lee's butt as he walks by.

Lee yelps when the hand connects to his bottom. He looks back at Ino blushing slightly.

"Thanks Ino…" He murmurs to her as he takes his makeup chair next to her.

I notice Lee awfully quiet as the room is filled with conversation. After his make up is done my jaw drops a little.

Dark heavy black eyeliner and eye shadow outline Lee's dark eyes making them stand out even more. And his outfit was just adding to his sex appeal.

A black bra like top, zigzags in the front and tying like a bikini in the back. His bare stomach has a little red heart by his belly button that Itachi suggested Lee put on. Light green shorts (covering his butt this time) around his bottom. And dark green converse. A bunch of green and black leather bracelets around his wrists. To top it off a whitish-grayish collar around his neck.

To ignore the bulge growing in my pants I walk towards Lee, nealing in front of him looking in to his worried eyes.

"You alright?" I ask him.

He shifts a little in the chair.

"A little nervous…you know?" He mumbles looking down at his shoes.

I grab his chin and tilts upward so that I could look into his eyes.

I kiss his forehead.

He blushes slightly and tries to avoid looking in my eyes only making my grip on his chin harder.

"Nothing to worry about Lee…"

Gaara stands there at the bar still waiting for the band for Naruto's new band, _Claws _to play.

Finally someone appears on stage.

The man has all black on black shirt, skinny jeans, and sneakers.

He has hair just like Sasuke just longer and red eyes. His name is Itachi I think…in charge of the music program.

"Hey people! There's a new band that's gonna play for us! Their hot! Their fresh! But no touchy! Unless you have a ten dollar bill." Itachi says to the somewhat sober people, winking.

Itachi bows to the sound of loud clapping and whistling.

In a low deep voice Itachi announces,

"Now introducing…_Claws_!"

As the curtains unfold Gaara eyes widen at the sight that will be forever in his mind….


	4. Chapter 4 Lights Camera Action

**Lee**

I watch as the smoke comes on the stage. I start to giddy and nervous. As the rest of the band walks on stage I hear Sasuke start the beat of the song. I wait backstage, pacing back and fourth.

"You okay?"

I stop my pacing to look up at Mr. Itachi.

"Oh…Mr. Itachi…ah-ha I'm just still a little nervous…"

"You can call me Itachi outside of school Lee…" He says in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry…Itachi…"

"Here drink this…it will ease your nervousness."

He hands me a 2 shots.

"I don't think I shou-."

Itachi interrupts me in a cold steely voice, "Lee just drink the damn drink."

I jump at his tone of voice and throw the drinks down my throat. I feel a heavy buzz going through my body.

"Ready Lee?" Itachi asks me with a little grin his face.

I nod like crazy and run on stage.

**Gaara**

My eyes widen slightly as the band walks on stage…well appear on stage due to the smoke machine covering the whole stage.

All 5 of them wearing tight leather outfits, go to their instruments. Sasuke bangs on the drums in a rheumatic beat. Naruto and Sakura strum their electric guitars blending with Ino's bass.

So everything mixes together creating a fantastic mixed of music.

Suddenly the last member of the band runs on stage.

My eyes widen like plates once I see what the boy is wearing and that boy is of course…_Lee._

A black bra clings to his body while dark green tight shorts cling to his butt and tone thighs. If you look closely, his little feet move around in his green converse while his black and green bangles shift light as he moves the microphone to his perfect lips. Soon it seems like the whole noise in the club shuts down once his soft voice invades the whole club and my ears.

_You're attractive, little witch…you're beautiful… _Lee sways lightly as he sings_._

_Beautiful…_ Naruto echoes Lee as he strums the guitar.

_Your wickedness, little witch…it broke my heart… _He a the edge of the stage, looking into some girl's eyes.

I growl lowly annoyed by the hoe trying to kiss **my** Lee.

_Broke your heart…_

_Enchanting words, little witch, you've a cast a spell. _

_Cast my spell…_

The lyrics along with the music speed up.

_You got me bewitched, cause I'm under your spell._

_Ohhh-ohhh-oh-oh…_

Lee jumps off the stage into drunken crowd. His voice deepens when he continues the chorus.

_You must be a witch, cause I am living in hell…_

_Ohhh-ohhh-oh-oh…_

He sways his ass perfectly while he walks through the crowed with a sexy smirk on his face.

Suddenly he walks in my direction, lick his plump lips as he continues to sing.

_Now is the time, now is thee hour, oh. I am the magic, I am the power, oh._

He stands before me with a cute buzzed looking face. He leans forward, grabbing my collar to pull his face close to mine. Lee inches his lips closer and closer to mine. The whole club disappears just me and Lee. I growl impatiently and Grab Lee, put him on my lap and kisses him hard on his soft, plump lips.

_All I need is one star sky, wish for you every night…_

**Lee**

All I see is red, jade/blue, white, and black. All I smell is axe and sweat. All I feel is soft lips against mine. My groin rubbing against leather hands holding my cheek and hip. I wrap my arms around the figure, moaning into the kiss. A sticky feeling invades my mouth making my press my body hard against the body, my back arching.

The lips taste like vodka, vanilla, and jasmine. This taste just makes me moan even more.

Hands roam across my chest, arms, neck, thighs, groin, butt, everywhere.

The kiss releases to breath for air, a strand of spit trailing from the person and me.

In a flash there's a yell, a blur, and another blur on the floor. Suddenly I land on the floor.

Making the world go dark.


	5. Chapter 5 Snickerdoodles

**Lee**

I sit there in our dorm room on the bed while Neji sits on the floor infornt of me. I trail my finger along the bruise on Neji's cheek. It was purple with a mixture of black and was awfully big. I lean closer to get a better look, and sigh. I kiss the bruise lightly like a mother does to a child when thier child gets a boo-boo.

"I am so deeply sorry Neji! If I hadn't gotten drunk and kissed Gaara then this would of never happened! And he got a bruise to! All becau-" Soft lips press against mine and slim hands travel to my waist. Soon my whole body is being pressed onto the bed with a bruised Neji above me. I blush as he stares at me with a soft smile.

"Neji I-" I get cut off once again with a soft kiss, Neji's hand travel up under my shirt. His soft hand rubs aginst my stomach causing me to grip his arms as he deepens the kiss. Both of us pant like mad once he releases the kiss.

After the heavy breathing I just sit there, with wide eyes, while Neji chuckles and lays next to me.

"I'll take that as an apology gift." Neji chuckles, and smiles at me. I blush like mad and play with my shirt.

"W-well that's cool..." I stutter out and turn my back to him so he won't see my red face.

_He-He-He-He-kissed me! Neji just kissed me! And god he has soft lips..._

Looking over my shoulder I look at Neji who eyes are closed with a small smile on his lips. My eyes zoom on his full lips, and lick my lips. Releazing what I just did I throw shove my head into the covers and squeeze my eyes shut.

After a 1 hour nap I jump out of bed and run towards my celluar device.

"Whatcha doing?" Neji asks, looking over my shoulder. "Inviting people over for a get together." I say, grinning. "So you mean party?" Neji laughs when I smack him in his arm. "No...it's just a couple friends over for Wii and cookies." I pout and set my phone back down after sending the text to everyone.

One by one people soon everyone arrives in our dorm. I laugh as I mix the liquid frosting for the snickerdoodle cookies as everyone in the room yell about who's better Mario or Luigi.

"OW!" I yell as I throw the tray of cookies onto the table.

"Here." A hand puts my burned fingers into the frosting. I turn to see Gaara standing there with a amused smirk on his face.

Taking my fingers from the frosting, Gaara sucks each finger slowly. My cheeks start heat up as he looks at me while he sucks. Finally after leaving the last finger with a pop, Gaara says, "Tasty, but not burnt."

Letting go of my hand, He grabs a knife and starts frosting the cookies. He looks at me as if I were are you going to frost the cookies? I hope your hands were clean." He laughs at his own joke and hands me a knife.

I chuckle quietly and start to frost the cookies.

"You know..." Gaara voice fill my ears, "Neji sure has one hell of a punch when he's angry." That's when I turn around and see his bruised jaw I reache out and touch it.

"I know I'm sorry-"

"But it was worth it...kisssing you...you looked so sexy and I couldn't handle my self..." Heat meets my cheeks as I turn back, and start frosting more cookies. Gaara's takes the knife out of my hand and turns me back to him.

"I'm pretty sure everyone in the club noticed to..." His voice becomes more husky with each word. I leaning against the kitchen island as he gets closer and closer. With him infront of me and his hands on each side of me on the island I was trapped. He leans towards me andwhispers huskliy into my ear, "You really shouldn't tease me like that Lee...It just makes me want you more..."

As he gets closer to my lips, my head bends back and...lands in the bowl of frosting. I quckliy push off Gaara and bolt towards the bathroom.

I close the bathroom door with an embarrased slam. I rip of my clothing and step into the shower.

_Oh my god that was soo embarrassing! _My head lands on the shower wall, over and _over._

_Flick. _Was the sound of the lights being turned off.

_Thump...Thump...Thump..._ Was the sound of my rapid beating heart.

_Shhhh._ Was the sound of the shower running.

"You know Lee~...It's very rude to leave your guests..." A deep husky voice echoes through the small bathroom.

_Not good..._


	6. Chapter 6 Confusion

**Lee**

I start to panic and turn off the shower water with clumsily hands. I silently step out of the shower and start to search for the light switch and towel. I finally find a towel and wrap it around my waist. I continue my dark and silent search for the light switch. Well until I feel my towel come off. I feel bare skin against my back and a cold wall against my front.

"Gaaaarrraaa…?" I ask a little woozily. I hear a dark, lust-filled chuckle from behind me, with his hot air hitting my neck. All the hairs rise on my arms I feel something on my bottom. A finger starts at the tip of the crack on my bottom.

"Yes Lee?" His deep voice hitting against my neck again. The finger inches down my crack slowly until the "hole". My breathing quickens as his fingers stays there for a moment, but slows down a little as he passes it and goes deeper down the crack.

" C-could you…" I gasp as he gives my balls a little squeeze. His other hand makes it to my cock.

"Could I what?" He asks me, running his finger the tip of my cock. I try my best to hold my moan but just a little comes out.

"C-c-c-c-could you…" I try to say but his hand grips my dick and starts to stroke. I let a loud deep moan leaning on torso for support. His strokes become faster and tighter. His lean fingers tweek with my nipples, pinching, twisting and rubbing them. My harden man hood thrust in and out of his hand.

"Could I make you feel good?...Yes." He answers his own question before turning me around, and taking control of my mouth. His tongue swallows my mouth whole while his hands control my hips. Groaning, I wrap my arms around his neck pulling my naked body against him. My legs wrap around his waist as I deep the kissing never wanting it to stop. It's was his turn to moan this time, his hand clamping on my ass.

He picks me up, sets me on the counter, and releases the kiss with a smirk. I stare at him with hot cheeks and woozy eyes. He pulls me into another hot, lust-filled kiss. After the kiss his hands trail down to my thighs and opens them wide for his view. I feel heat rush up to my cheeks when he smirks and licks his lips.

"Lee..." He practicly purrs to me, "I will make you feel very good..." He murmurs while his index finger traces circles around my entrance. I stiffle moans by biting my lips and simply nod.

Moving his finger from my entrance, he slips his index finger into his mouth sucking it, as it were a sucker. Fully covered in salivia he takes it from his mouth and puts it back where it was previously.

"I can make you feel..." His wet finger presses against my entrance, making me whimper a little, but moan slightly. He lips presses against my ear, "Oh so _very_ good...but it depends..." He applies pressure to his finger. " Do you want to feel good?"

With in a second, Gaara is away from me putting on his shirt, and giving my towel.

"What..? Gaara? B-but-y-you-and-" I stutter in confusion. Gaara gives me one single glance in my way before leaving the bathroom witha slam of the door.

The only thing I can think of right now is, _What?_

**Gaara**

_What was I doing?_, I yell mentally at myself. I pace back and fourth in the park by the big oak tree.

**You were about to fuck a cutie! **Shukaku laughs as I keep pacing more and more. I grip my hair and fall back on the soft grass with a thump.

I sit there staring at cleary blue sky trying to think of what has happened in the pass 5 months I've know Lee.

_Wow...5 months and I'm already trying to fuck him! But if he wasn't so damn cute! And sexy...especially when your pleasure him...AHHH! Quit thinking about that! And I just left him there without even a word! But I did give him his towel that was courtesy right? ARRAGHHA! Quit thinking about it it's not helping._

So I finally decided to clear my mind and just lay there...it was working until I was interrupted by a certion long haired brunnett. His pale pulls me up and shoves me against the oak tree.

"What did you do to Lee!" Neji yells at me. I try to pry his hands off of me calmly.

"Nothing happened Neji..." I say casually. His grip on my shirt tighted.

"What do you mean 'nothing' when I heard that slam everyone went to the bathroom and saw Lee sitting there halfway naked with a sad look on his face!"

He presses me harder against the tree. "Is that'nothing' for you?" He yells again.

Before I could answer he yells, " You know what I don't care! I was going to give you a chance but as usual Lee got hurt!" He lets go of his grip and begins to stalk off.

A couple feet away from me he stops walking, turns to me, and snarls, "By the way don't ever _think _or _try _to come by **_MY_ **Lee!"

With that he stalks off once more leaving me there to sulk in the guilt.


	7. Chapter 7 Target?

**Lee**

_Gai Maito_

_1950~2000_

_He was a blessing to everyone and the world._

'_Remember the spring time of your youth should not be wasted!'_

I chuckle at my dad's old saying, and they way he use to say then flash me his pearl whites along with a big thumbs up.

I come to my father's grave at least once a month to visit him and talk things out. Some people think I'm just talking to dirt. But even if it is just dirt I know it's listening.

I rest my hand on the top of the tombstone and start my regular dosing of what happening in my daily life,

"Dad! Seems like our whole fund-raising thing is working out! _Claws _are becoming better known which means where getting closer to our goal! Plus, Neji has been handing out flyers for people to join our music class! So far he got 16 more kids!"

I laugh at the memory of Neji shoving all the papers into anyone face that passes him.

"And seems like Neji has been awfully…" I blush, "Touchy lately…and I haven't seen Gaara since the incident in the bathroom…" I blush ever harder, "I just wanted to tell him that I-"

"Lee!" I turn my head to the interrupting voice; I see Neji's long hair moving crazily along with his body as he makes his way towards me. He tumbles to a stop and shoves an envelope in my face.

"Lee…this…was…one second…" He puts his finger up so he can catch his breath.

"We have the money! We have the money to save the music program!" He yells then pulls me into a hug.

I slowly push him out of the hug and look at him with wide eyes, "Wait…where did you get the money?"

Neji being very excited, (which rarely happens) shakes his head crazily, "I don't know? It was just slipped under door of our dorm and there was just money! 150,000,000 dollars here!"

I grin widely and jump onto Neji.

"Ah!" Neji yells then falls on the ground, with me on top. I snuggle into his neck and just smile even more.

**Gaara**

I sit there on my bed, legs crossed, note book in lap, with a pencil between my nose and lip. Ever since the bathroom bit and the whole Neji threaten me thing…I've been avoiding everyone especially Lee for weeks now.

I have my own dorm so it wasn't that hard to stay cooped up in my dorm.

Dumb English teacher making me write a 6 page essay on myself. She says it is so she can get a little sneak peek on what type of person we are.

_Screw it._

I throw my notebook and pencil on the floor, grab my jacket and walk out my dorm.

I look at the star filled sky and listen to light noises of animals. My sneakers scuff against the sidewalk as I whistle a little tune. My feet somehow made it to the park, so my feet lead me to the swings.

Hey it's not that old to see a 19 year old on a swing is it?

My body rocks slowly back and forth on the swing.

Suddenly I hear a quiet murmur; I stop swing to hear what it was.

"Yeah…ok…" A voice murmurs. I squint and see a figure about 15 feet away from me leaning against the tree, with a phone.

I slowly stand and make my way towards the figure. I stand behind the tree listening to the conversation.

The figure chuckles and says in a deep sultry voice,

"Hmm…The next target Lee Rock…cute~"


	8. Chapter 8 Jail?

**Lee**

"Lee?! Are you alright?!" Neji yelled into the phone as he flashed me a worried expression through the glass.

"I'm fine Neji..." I mumble softly. I was still tired from when the cop pepper sprayed me.

"No your not! Your in jail!" He yelled again.

_Jail?_ My eyes widen, _I'm in jail?!_

Here I was in an orange jumpsuit, with a white wristband, holding a phone and sitting in front of a sheet a glass preventing me from any access on ther other side.

"I'm in jail? W-why...WHY AM I JAIL NEJI?!" I screech into the phone. A throbbing headache is starting to come on.

Before Neji could answer, two strong hands pick me up from the chair and drags me dowm the hallway and throws me into a jail-cell.

_Dear lord what...happened?_

**Neji**

_Not good...Not good...NOT GOOD! _

I pace in my dorm over and over and over again.

Just yesterday Lee and me where eating food at a cafe having a great time until the horid red-head by the name of Gaara appears and starts saying that some stalker is following Lee or something.

After he _**tries **_kissing Lee and leaves.

2 hours later the cops appear talking about stolen money and start to arrest Lee. Due to Lee struggling they pepper sprayed him and,

_Bamb!_

There he was in jail...

_Yes this is not good..._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I am soooooo sorry! The summer got up to me and I have major writer block so please excuse mistakes and the shortness. And I don't even know where to go with this story now...


End file.
